Scary Movie
Scary Movie http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/marvin-marvin/listings/ is the 7th episode of Marvin, Marvin. This episode received an audience of 2.295 million views. Plot Marvin gets freaked out with a vacuum cleaner at home and the family discovers that he gets freaked out easily. Pop-Pop then tells Marvin and Henry that he saw the scariest movie ever made, called "A Noise in the Attic." Henry and Marvin find a way to watch it after Liz and Bob forbid them to watch it since it is R-Rated. Henry then makes fake ID's so they could get into the movie house, and then they end up disguising themselves as adults. However, they pay $25 and get the tickets. When Marvin soon watches the movie with Henry, they get completely terrified by the movie. The plot of the movie was that a loonatic got caught in the village and snuck into people's attics and tries to attack people. Soon, Marvin gets scared of a lot of things easily, and it inspires a plan from Bob, Liz and Pop-Pop to teach the kids a lesson. They make the happenings in the movie real, and dress up as loonatics, and make special effects to their house to enhance the detail and make Henry and Marvin believe it's real. But when Marvin gets extremely frightened, he uses his stinky belly to let out fumes when he's afraid, and they discover that it was Bob, Liz and Pop-Pop teaching them a lesson. Teri breaks up with a guy named Ellis when Ellis thinks she's boring. So she tries to fake buttdial him and makes a scripted party so that they could get back together. When Ellis decides that Teri isn't boring, they start dating again and end up watching the movie that Henry and Marvin watched. When they watch, Teri soon gets annoyed by him and Brianna ends up buttdialing him again and making him hear all the complaints Teri has against him. Trivia * "Noise in the Attic" is a parody of Ailens in the Attic but the diffirence of the genre is Noise in the Attic is a horror film & Ailens in the Attic is a Sci-fi Comedy. * It is revealed in this episode that the Forman Family lives in Portland. * This is the only episode to not be on Nick on demand. * The term 'butt dialing' was also in episode of Disney Channel's Good Luck Charlie and in an episode of Comedies For Kid's WildSide. * It is revealed that Marvin has a power called the "Smelly Button." * The title of the episode is a reference to Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2, Scary Movie 3, Scary Movie 4 & Scary Movie 5. *Ellis calling Teri 'vanilla' is a reference to F.R.I.E.N.D.S where Phoebe tells Rachel she doesn't think she is wild enough and is 'vanilla'. Running Gags *Henry disobeying Liz. *Henry getting into mischief. *Marvin stinking up. *Liz and Bob teaching the kids a lesson. *Buttdialing being mentioned. *Marvin getting freaked out. Goofs *How Liz, Pop-Pop, & Bob managed to make the house have thunder sounds and flashes was not shown. *However it could've been that they controlled the lights remotely and used speakers to make the thunder. Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Scary Movie. Quotes Episode hasn't aired yet References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes